1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is frames for support of a human body in a prone position, more particularly such frames for supporting a corpse in a casket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous types of body support frames have been used for the purpose of supporting a corpse within a casket. In some instances, the body support frame is an integral part of the casket construction, as is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,435 issued to Acton. More typically, the body support frame is supported within the casket by adjustable apparatus which can be utilized to position the corpse in desired positions for display and for burial. U.S. Pat. No. 3,653,104 issued to Nelson; U.S. Pat. No. 3,539,142 issued to Morand and U.S. Pat. No. 1,934,425 issued to Harms show various types of adjustable supporting apparatus. The actual body support frames are typically manufactured out of angle iron and have a steel spring suspension, as is illustrated in the Nelson patent.